


Jestem z ciebie dumny

by Nigaki



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teen Crush
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Cyrus nie widział TJ'a od prawie trzech dni, a gdy w końcu nadarzyła się okazja, by z nim porozmawiać, nie wahał się ani chwili. Musiał wiedzieć, czy są jeszcze przyjaciółmi i czy wszystko z TJ'em w porządku po tej całej aferze z bronią.





	Jestem z ciebie dumny

Cyrus obawiał się tego dnia, kiedy będzie musiał porozmawiać z TJ’em. Nie powinien, wszystko w końcu dobrze się skończyło i nawet nie musiał brać na siebie brzemienia osoby biorącej odpowiedzialność, bo ktoś go uprzedził i powiadomił policję o broni. I tym kimś był TJ.

Był tego pewny, choć nikt tego nie potwierdził. Jakiś głosik w głowie mówił mu jednak, że to TJ zareagował właściwie i zgłosił sprawę na policję. Wtedy w kamieniołomie nie zrobił nic, Cyrus dawno nie czuł takiego bólu w klatce piersiowej jak wtedy, gdy zostawiał przyjaciela, rozczarowany tym, że nie zrobił tego samego, ale w głębi serca zawsze wierzył, że TJ zachowa się słusznie.

W poniedziałek TJ’a nie było w szkole. Cyrus domyślił się, że pewnie został zawieszony za całą tę aferę z pistoletem. Przypuszczał, że to samo będzie i dziś, ale krótko po tym jak pojawił się w szkole, Buffy powiedziała mu, że widziała swojego byłego rywala pod klasą, gdzie miał rano zajęcia.

Czyli nie był zawieszony. Choć nie byłby to koniec świata, Cyrus odetchnął z ulgą. Choć nic się nie stało wtedy w kamieniołomie, przez resztę weekendu i cały poniedziałek odczuwał irracjonalny strach. Bał się, że przyjacielowi jednak coś się stało. Mógłby to łatwo sprawdzić po prostu do niego dzwoniąc czy pisząc, ale zakładał, że TJ może mieć szlaban na telefon, więc nawet nie próbował. Poza tym był trochę zły, a nie chciał w takim stanie rozmawiać i powiedzieć czegoś, czego by żałował.

Poczekał na przerwę na lunch, by spotkać się z przyjacielem. Wolałby wcześniej, ale przerwy między zajęciami były zbyt krótkie, by odbyć poważną rozmowę. Poza tym nie był pewien, czy nie będzie musiał skłonić TJ’a do otwarcia się przed nim. Na pewno było mu ciężko przysporzyć swoim przyjaciołom kary, nawet jeśli zrobił to dla ich dobra.

Andi i Buffy towarzyszyły mu w drodze do stołówki i choć na moment pomogły zapomnieć o nieprzyjemnym uczuciu w żołądku, jakie miał od soboty. Zanim doszli na miejsce nawet trochę zapomniał po co tu przyszedł dopóki nie zobaczył TJ’a siedzącego samego przy jednym ze stolików.

Popatrzył na przyjaciela ze smutkiem, a ten musiał to wyczuć, bo podniósł pochyloną do tej pory głowę i spojrzeli na siebie, nim TJ odwrócił szybko wzrok.

\- Dołączę do was później – powiedział przyjaciółkom, przerywając im ich godzenie się. Dobrze było je znów widzieć w przyjaznych stosunkach i chętnie byłby przy ich rozmowie dłużej, ale TJ był teraz ważniejszy.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? – zmartwiła się Andi. – Naprawdę sądzę, że nie powinieneś się z nim zadawać.

\- Już uprzykrzając mi życie pokazał jakie z niego ziółko, ale nie spodziewałam się, że jest zdolny do czegoś takiego – dodała Buffy.

Cyrus rozumiał skąd ich zmartwienie. Gdyby to o nie chodziło, pewnie zamartwiałby się tak samo. Ale tu nie chodziło o jakiegoś nowo poznanego dzieciaka tylko o kogoś mu bliskiego, kogoś kogo zdążył dobrze poznać, więc chociaż rozumiał troskę przyjaciółek, nie mógł zdusić w sobie irytacji, gdy teraz ich słuchał. Traktowały TJ’a jakby już miał broń w rękach i kogoś nią zabił, a przecież nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

Musiał sobie przypomnieć, że Andi i Buffy nie znają mimo wszystkich szczegółów, żeby nie naskoczyć na nie za ocenianie bez żadnych dowodów. Nie tylko to, ale one nie znały TJ’a tak jak on.

\- Chodź, Cyrus – zachęciła go Andi. – Jonah już tu jest, usiądziemy z nim.

Jeśli to miała być próba przekonania go, by jednak zostawił TJ’a w spokoju, to nieudana. Jonah już nie działał na niego jak wabik, nie odkąd przestał być w nim zadurzony. Ale Andi tego nie wiedziała, więc nie dziwił się, że spróbowała.

\- Za chwilę – odparł i zrobił krok w stronę TJ’a, który wyglądał na naprawdę zakłopotanego tym, że Cyrus wciąż na niego patrzy. Nie spuścił go z oczu ani na chwilę. Buffy powstrzymała go przed kolejnym krokiem.

\- Zostaw go – poprosiła, a w jej głosie słychać było zmartwienie.

\- Nie zastrzeli mnie przecież na stołówce – zauważył podenerwowany. Tracił tylko cenny czas, już dawno rozmawiałby z przyjacielem, gdyby dziewczyny go nie zatrzymywały.

\- TJ to nie jest najlepsze towarzystwo dla ciebie – przekonywała dalej. – Jego kumple też nie. Wiem, że go lubisz i że TJ nigdy nie zrobiłby ci krzywdy, ale przez jego i jego znajomych zabawy może ci się coś stać.

\- Jest sam, nic mi nie będzie – zapewnił i wyrwał ramię z uścisku przyjaciółki, szybko odchodząc, nim razem z Andi mogła go znowu powstrzymać.

Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, gdy zbliżył się do stolika i niepewnie usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciela. 

\- Cześć – przywitał się. Nie wiedział kompletnie jak podejść do TJ’a w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń. Co jak jednak się mylił i to nie TJ zgłosił broń policji? Co jak zrobił to ktoś inny, a TJ myśli, że to zrobił on? To by wyjaśniało, czemu go unikał cały dzień ani sam do niego nie napisał! Zwykle choć raz widywali się między lekcjami, a dziś nic. TJ był na niego wściekły, na pewno! – To ostatnio trochę się unikaliśmy.

Humor na rozładowanie atmosfery to zawsze dobry początek. Choć TJ nie zaśmiał się jak to zwykle robił po usłyszeniu z jego żartów, tylko dalej siedział z grobową miną. Przytaknął jedynie, potwierdzając że go słuchał.

\- Jakiś był ku temu powód, czy…

\- Nie byłem pewny, czy chcesz mnie widzieć – wyznał TJ. Dalej unikał kontaktu wzrokowego, przez co Cyrus czuł się nieco niezręcznie. Nawet ich pierwsze konwersacje nie były takie nieprzyjemne, a trochę się wtedy TJ’a bał.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę cię widzieć – odpowiedział czując ciepło na twarzy.

TJ w końcu na niego popatrzył, jakby nie wierzył w to co usłyszał.

\- Nawet po tym co było w sobotę?

\- Zwłaszcza po tym, co było w sobotę – sprecyzował. Jeszcze dziś rano wciąż było roztrzęsiony przez to wszystko. – Myślałem, że mnie unikasz, bo byłeś zły.

\- Za co? – zdziwił się.

Cyrus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Że odszedłem. Że zachowałem się jak tchórz.

To nie było tchórzostwo, ale nie miał pojęcia jak TJ to postrzegał. Choć pewnie niepotrzebnie się zagalopował ze swoimi zmartwieniami, TJ jeszcze nigdy nie nazwał go tchórzem, czemu miałby teraz i to w takiej sytuacji?

\- Zachowałeś się odważniej ode mnie – stwierdził i westchnął. – Powinienem był pójść z tobą, ale bałem się wyjść na tchórza. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo i tak odszedłem kilka minut po tobie, gdy Reed zaczął strzelać do arbuzów.

TJ zadrżał na wspomnienie tego. Musiał być wtedy równie zaniepokojony co Cyrus, albo i bardziej. Nigdy nie widział ani nie słyszał wystrzeliwania prawdziwej broni, ale coś mu mówiło, że filmy nie oddają tego jaki to głośny i przerażający dźwięk.  

\- Powiadomiłeś policję – domyślił się co było dalej.

\- No – potwierdził i zacisnął powieki we wstydzie. Cyrus miał ochotę wyciągnąć do niego rękę i złapać go za dłoń, by go jakoś pocieszyć. Nie miał powodu do wstydu.

\- Dobrze zrobiłeś – powiedział tylko tyle, uśmiechając się delikatnie, ale przyjaciel i tak nie mógł tego zobaczyć, bo wciąż miał zamknięte oczy.  

\- Jakoś tego nie czuję – wyznał i wypuścił z drżeniem powietrze, nerwowo przeczesując włosy. Cyrus dopiero teraz zauważył, że są w nieładzie, jakby przyjaciel ledwo co je rano ułożył. – Reed i Lester są na mnie wkurzeni, zostali zawieszeni w szkole i dostali kary od rodziców, a ja nic.

\- Jeśli nie zrobiłeś nic złego, to nie widzę powodu…

\- Zrobiłem – przerwał mu, głośniej niż pewnie zamierzał, bo sam się zorientował jak bardzo podniósł głos i szybko rozejrzał się nerwowo. Cyrus zrobił to samo. Niektórzy uczniowie tylko rzucili na TJ’a okiem, zupełnie nieprzejęci jego nagłym wybuchem, z jakich był pewnie znany. Dłużej patrzyły na niego tylko Andi i Buffy. Jonah był niczego nieświadomy, ale te dwie przeszywały TJ’a wzrokiem. Cyrus uśmiechnął się do przyjaciółek nerwowo, nim znów skupił się na TJ’u, który już się uspokoił. – Wydałem własnych kumpli. Tak się nie robi.

\- TJ, to była broń – wyszeptał, by nikt nie usłyszał. Nikt w szkole nie był świadomy tego co zaszło w sobotę. – Ktoś mógłby zostać ranny, gdybyś tego nie zgłosił. Ja zamierzałem to zgłosić, ale mnie ubiegłeś. Nie masz powodu, by czuć się winnym chęci ratowania zdrowia lub życia.

Sam się czuł winny w poniedziałek, gdy zamierzał wszystko zgłosić, ale wiedział już, że to poczucie winy było niepotrzebne. To była jedyna właściwa decyzja. Narobienie przyjaciołom kłopotów nigdy nie jest przyjemne, ale gdy robi się to, by zapobiec nieszczęściu, takie kłopoty są usprawiedliwione. Miał nadzieję, że Reed i Lester to zrozumieją i tylko teraz są źli. Chciał w to wierzyć, bo gdyby TJ nie zgłosił sprawy sam, teraz byłby na jego miejscu i zastanawiał się, czy będą jeszcze kiedyś przyjaciółmi.

\- Przepraszam, Cyrus – odezwał się nagle TJ.

\- Za co? – zdziwił się. Za nie pójście z nim w sobotę?

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Reed przyniesie broń, gdy cię zapraszałem – wytłumaczył się z żalem. – Chwalił się nią zawsze, że wie jak ją zdobyć, ale pierwszy raz ją przyniósł i nawet mi o tym wcześniej nie powiedział. Dowiedziałem się o tym na miejscu, ale nie chciałem już odwoływać naszego spotkania, bo za bardzo nie mogłem się go doczekać.

Cyrus znów poczuł ciepło w policzkach. Przytaknął, zachęcając przyjaciela, by mówił dalej. Doskonale go rozumiał. Piątek po szkole dłużył mu się niemiłosiernie, ledwo zasnął, a rano nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, tak się cieszył na to spotkanie.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie zaprosił, gdybym wiedział o broni wcześniej – kontynuował TJ. – Chociaż gdyby nie ty, pewnie bym tego nie zgłosił. Nie chciałem, żebyś był mną rozczarowany.

\- Byłem trochę – przyznał z trudem, bo wzruszenie wywołane wyznaniem TJ’a ścisnęło mu gardło. – Ja też powinienem przeprosić. Przez resztę weekendu byłem zły, że nie poszedłeś wtedy ze mną. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że zareagujesz właściwie.

\- Nie. – TJ pokręcił głową. – Gdyby nie ty, zostałbym tam i pewnie też wpadł w kłopoty. Zobaczyłem jak ty odchodzisz i nabrałem odwagi, by zrobić to samo. Znowu mi pomogłeś, więc… dziękuję.

Serce zabiło Cyrusowi mocniej, gdy TJ w końcu się do niego uśmiechnął. Tak już przywykł do tego, że przyjaciel zawsze się w jego obecności szczerzy, że teraz dziwnie mu się z nim rozmawiało, nie widząc uśmiechu na jego twarzy.

\- Od tego są przyjaciele – odparł odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Jego radość nie trwała długo, TJ westchnął i znów posmutniał.

\- Chyba jesteś ostatnim – stwierdził i przez chwilę opierał czoło o ramiona skrzyżowane na blacie stolika, nim znów podniósł głowę. Cyrus jak zahipnotyzowany patrzył, jak kilka kosmyków włosów opadło przyjacielowi na czoło. Dłoń mu drgnęła, gdy przez moment chciał je odgarnąć. – Reed i Lester raczej nie będą chcieli ze mną rozmawiać po tym jak ich wsypałem.

\- Przejdzie im. – Starał się pocieszyć przyjaciela, choć nie miał kompletnie pojęcia jak Reed i Lester zareagują później. – Zorientują się w końcu, że zrobiłeś to dla ich dobra. A jeśli nie, wiem że to słabe pocieszenie, ale jeden przyjaciel jest lepszy niż żaden, prawda?

Uśmiechnął się, prawie wyskakując z radości w górę, gdy TJ odwzajemnił uśmiech i wyprostował się, odgarniając włosy z czoła. Cyrus zdusił w sobie rozczarowanie.

\- Prawda – potwierdził. Stary dobry TJ wracał, jego uśmiech był szerszy niż jeszcze przed chwilą i tak bardzo znajomy. Cyrus sam nie mógł opanować uśmiechu. – Poza tym fiaskiem z bronią, to fajnie było, co nie?

\- Świetnie się bawiłem. – wyznał podekscytowany. – Chyba dalej mam w żyłach adrenalinę. Wciąż drżę z ekscytacji, gdy przypominam sobie, że jeździłem na prawdziwym crossie.

Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie wyobrażał siebie nigdy na jednej z takich maszyn. Po nieudanych próbach jazdy na deskorolce, bał się nawet myśleć o tym, jak zda w przyszłości prawo jazdy, a motocykl był przecież bardziej niebezpieczny, bo zupełnie nic cię nie chroni! Praktycznie ryzykował życie jeżdżąc wtedy na crossie TJ’a i czuł się dzięki temu szalenie odważny. Był z siebie dumny.

\- Świetnie ci poszło – pochwalił z szerokim uśmiechem, który Cyrus widywał tylko gdy rozmawiali ze sobą. – Parę lekcji i będziesz lepszy ode mnie.

\- Wcale nie – zaprzeczył, czując że się rumieni. TJ zawsze go przeceniał.

\- Serio mówię – nie dawał za wygraną i był przy tym taki szczery, że Cyrus bez trudu mu uwierzył. – To, um… Chciałbyś jeszcze raz się ze mną wybrać pojeździć na crossie? – zaproponował po chwili nieśmiało.

\- Tylko z tobą? – spytał, uśmiechając się nerwowo i podrygując nogą z ekscytacji.

\- I bez broni – dodał szeptem, a Cyrus znów prawie podskoczył z radości. Nie że nie podobało mu się towarzystwo Reeda i Lestera za pierwszym razem, zanim pojawiła się broń, ale perspektywa spędzania czasu tylko z TJ’em był znacznie bardziej ekscytująca niż poznawanie nowych ludzi. Zawsze się dobrze bawili tylko w swoim towarzystwie, kiedy mogli poświęcać swoją uwagę tylko sobie nawzajem.

\- Wchodzę w to – zgodził się entuzjastycznie i to na tyle, że aż go zawstydziła jego własna reakcja.

\- Super – ucieszył się TJ i przez moment zagryzał dolna wargę. – To wszystko z nami w porządku?

\- Jasne – przytaknął. W zasadzie miał wrażenie, że byli ze sobą bliżej niż przed incydentem z bronią. Dzisiejsza rozmowa zbliżyła ich do siebie w jakiś sposób. Nie miał pojęcia czemu tak się stało, ale nie zamierzał narzekać, zwłaszcza gdy towarzyszyło temu przyjemne uczucie w żołądku. – Nauczysz mnie paru sztuczek.

\- Nauczę cię jak się robi wheelie.

\- Nie – odmówił od razu.

\- No weź, będzie fajnie – przekonywał go dalej.

\- Wywrócę się i złamię sobie kark.

\- Nie bądź takim pesymistą.

\- Dobra, przewrócę się i złamię rękę.

TJ parsknął śmiechem.

\- Będę pilnował, żeby nic ci się nie stało – obiecał.

\- Wciąż nie – upierał się. Nie miał pojęcia jakie sztuczki byłyby bezpieczne na jego poziom zaawansowania, ale wheelie to chyba była już ekstremalna szkoła jazdy.

\- Jeszcze cię przekonam. – TJ odchylił się w krześle bardzo pewny siebie.

\- Jak będziesz mnie namawiał do skoku przez płonącą obręcz, to odchodzę – ostrzegł przyjaciela na wszelki wypadek.

\- Nawet ja tego nie robię – zauważył, znów się śmiejąc. – Ale dobra, zaczniemy powoli. Nauczę cię jeździć tak, żebyś nie gubił butów.

\- Stoi – zgodził się z szerokim uśmiechem.

Przez cały weekend i poniedziałek był zestresowany, ale teraz, znów swobodnie rozmawiając i żartując z TJ’em, Cyrus czuł ulgę. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo mu tego brakowało przez te trzy dni. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak miałby to wszystko stracić, dlatego tak się cieszył, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze i dalej mogą być przyjaciółmi.

Obaj nie powiedzieli nic więcej i po prostu patrzyli na siebie, nim niedługo po zakończeniu rozmowy zadzwonił dzwonek zwiastujący koniec lunchu. Nic nie zjedli, ale Cyrus nawet nie był głodny, choć zanim tu przyszedł, to burczało mu w brzuchu. Szczęście musiało go nakarmić, jak głupio by to nie brzmiało.

\- To spotykamy się w ten weekend? – spytał TJ wstając od stolika. Cyrus zrobił to samo i obaj zaczęli iść do wyjścia. Buffy, Andi i Jonah wyszli przed nimi.

\- Jasne – zgodził się od razu. – Ale tym razem gdzieś indziej.

\- Nie ma problemu, sam nie chcę tam wracać – wyznał i zatrzymał się. Rozchodzili się teraz w przeciwne strony, na co Cyrus nie czekał jakoś szczególnie. – Mogę zadzwonić po szkole? Brakowało mi naszej rozmowy  w weekend.

\- Pewnie – odparł szybko, może nawet za szybko. – Mnie też tego brakowało.

\- Dobra. To do usłyszenia.

TJ klepnął go w ramię i odwrócił się, odchodząc w swoją stronę. Cyrus zamierzał zrobić to samo, gdy nagle coś go tchnęło.

\- TJ, czekaj! – zawołał i podbiegł go zdezorientowanego przyjaciela. Jego zdziwienie tylko się pogłębiło, gdy Cyrus objął go nagle mocno. – Cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało. I że zgłosiłeś wszystko na policję, to wymagało wielkiej odwagi. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Musiał to z siebie wyrzucić. TJ zachowywał się już okej, ale znał go dobrze, na pewno dalej go to wszystko trapiło. Chciał mu pokazać, że naprawdę docenia to co zrobił i że choćby nie wiadomo co, zawsze będzie miał w nim sojusznika i że postąpił słusznie, a co najważniejsze, że nie jest na niego zły i że nic się nie zmieniło między nimi, przynajmniej nie na gorsze.   

Gdy przyjaciel nie reagował, zaczął się obawiać, że trochę przesadził. Nigdy się tak nie objęli, ale TJ zawsze go jakoś dotykał, więc myślał, że uścisk będzie mile widziany. Może się pomylił.

Chciał się już odsunąć, gdy ramiona przyjaciela objęły go i przyciągnęły jeszcze bliżej. Cyrus wstrzymał oddech, czując we włosach ten należący do TJ, który odetchnął głęboko. Serce mu łomotało, choć był pewien, że to przyjaciela bije teraz równie mocno, jakby oba się ze sobą ścigały.

Powoli, Cyrus zamknął oczy i wtulił się w przyjaciela, nie mogąc uwierzyć że przytulają się tak po prostu na środku szkolnego korytarza. Musieli wyglądać dziwnie dla reszty uczniów, ale nie obchodziło go to w tej chwili, bo napawał się uczuciem ramion TJ’a wokół siebie. Czuł się w nich jak w domu albo jak podczas pobytu na dworze w leniwy, ciepły dzień. Albo jak kawałek puzzli, który wreszcie jest na swoim miejscu. To było takie przyjemne, że nie chciał tego kończyć.

Nie miał pojęcia który z nich odsunął się pierwszy, ale gdy uścisk się skończył, Cyrusowi zrobiło się trochę chłodno, choć jednocześnie czuł się rozpalony, zwłaszcza na twarzy. TJ nie wyglądał lepiej, miał zaczerwienione policzki i uciekał ze wzrokiem. Był mu za to wdzięczny, bo chyba wpadłby w histerię, gdyby musieli spojrzeć sobie w oczy.

\- To do zobaczenia – powiedział TJ, a wcześniej odkaszlnął niezręcznie. – Zadzwonię po szkole. Wyślę ci też to twoje zdjęcie z soboty, całkiem o nim zapomniałem.

\- Okej – przytaknął, obserwując dyskretnie jak TJ wycofuje się, dalej zwrócony w jego stronę, aż wpadł na ścianę za sobą. Cyrus zaśmiał się pod nosem, a przyjaciel szybko się odwrócił i uciekł, oglądając się jednak za siebie. Zrobił to samo, gdy w końcu ruszył w stronę swojej klasy. Zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć jak TJ znika za rogiem i kompletnie bez powodu uśmiechnął się na ten widok, nawet jeśli było mu szkoda, że nie mogą porozmawiać trochę dłużej.

Nie był zdziwiony ani trochę tym, że Andi i Buffy czekały na niego pod klasą, w której miał mieć zajęcia. Ryzykowały spóźnieniem na własne lekcje, ale dalej były zmartwione.

\- Wszystko okej, Cyrus? – spytała Andi, choć po jego uśmiechu powinna się domyślić, że wszystko gra.

\- Tak – potwierdził i oparł się o ścianę obok drzwi. – Okazało się, że miałem rację. TJ zgłosił sprawę na policję.

\- Zrobił to? – zdziwiła się Buffy. – Wow.

\- Mówiłem wam, że się zmienił – przypomniał, dumny z tego, że się nie pomylił.

\- Nadal uważam, że to nie jest dobry przyjaciel dla ciebie – stwierdziła Andi. – Zwłaszcza jego znajomi. Skąd wiadomo, że znowu czegoś nie zrobią? Albo sam TJ czegoś nie zrobi?

\- Jestem pewien, że jego przyjaciele dostali nauczkę – odparł, sięgając do kieszeni spodni, gdzie miał telefon, który właśnie zawibrował. – A co do TJ, wiem że nie zrobi nic głupiego.

\- Skąd?

Cyrus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przeczucie.

TJ naprawdę nie był taki zły, jak ludzie go malowali, a co najważniejsze, sam się dzisiaj przyznał, że Cyrus pomógł mu być lepszym człowiekiem. Był pewien, że przyjaciel nie zrobi nic głupiego choćby tylko po to, by nie zawieść Cyrusa jak w sobotę.

Wykorzystał moment przerwy w rozmowie i odczytał wiadomość. TJ już do niego napisał.

**Cieszę się, że między nami okej <3  
**

_Ja też! Nie mogę się już doczekać weekendu_ :) _A jest dopiero wtorek_ :((

**Powinieneś sobie kupić własnego crossa, moglibyśmy wtedy jeździć razem :P  
**

_Haha NIE_ :D _Może zapytam czy Andi pożyczy mi swój_ ;) _  
_

**Zrób to! Wyzywam cię!**

Cyrus uśmiechnął się do telefonu i zanim go schował, odpisał jeszcze, że się zastanowi. To nie byłby taki zły pomysł pożyczyć crossa od Andi. Nie potrafił jeździć jakoś wyjątkowo dobrze – jeszcze – ale gdyby się nauczył, a TJ na pewno mu pomoże, to fajnie byłoby pojeździć razem.

\- Z czego się tak cieszysz? – spytała Buffy, widząc jego uśmiech.

\- TJ do mnie napisał – odparł nie patrząc na przyjaciółki, po prostu patrzył się w ścianę przed sobą, znów czując motyle w brzuchu. – Coś śmiesznego.

\- To chyba nie było tylko coś śmiesznego – zauważyła podejrzliwie Andi. – Jesteś cały czerwony na twarzy.  

Odmruknął w odpowiedzi, dobrze świadomy tego, że się rumieni. Wciąż się uśmiechając przyłożył sobie dłoń do mostka, wystukując rytm znajdującego się pod nim serca. Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum. Szybko, z drobnymi przerwami, jak w czasie wysiłku. Tylko że przyczyną nie był bieg ani nerwy, tylko uścisk, który miał miejsce mniej niż pięć minut temu.

\- O nie – usłyszał załamany głos Buffy. Ona już wiedziała.

On też. Znał dobrze to bicie serca, bo przez długi czas towarzyszyło mu, gdy Jonah był pobliżu.

\- Co? – zapytała zdezorientowana Andi. – Oh.

Dobrze powiedziane. Oh. Był zadurzony w TJ’u. A jeszcze lepszą wiadomością było to, że TJ prawdopodobnie odwzajemniał to uczucie.

Cyrus dyskretnie wyciągnął telefon będąc już na lekcji i przeczytał ostatnie wiadomości, które wymienił z przyjacielem. Naprawdę nie mógł się już doczekać soboty, tym razem tylko we dwóch.

**Author's Note:**

> I kolejny fandom zaliczony. Tym razem disneyowski serial Andi Mack. Jest naprawdę świetny, ma różnorodną obsadę i porusza tematy, których inne seriale Disneya nigdy nie tknęły. No i ma nastoletniego, gejowskiego bohatera w postaci Cyrusa Goodmana. A w zasadzie dwóch gejów, choć TJ jeszcze nie miał coming outu, ale jego zauroczenie Cyrusem jest jak najbardziej kanoniczne. Nie wiadomo jeszcze jak to z tymi dwoma będzie, ale dawno nie widziałam tak uroczego shipu.


End file.
